The present invention relates to a process for increasing cheese yield and improving cheese quality through the addition of condensed milk solids to whole milk followed by conditioning this blend using an acid or an acid producing material prior to cheese making.
The fortification of cheese milk with dairy solids (ultra-filtered milk, milk protein concentrate, non-fat dry milk, skim, part skim or whole milk condensed) has been utilized for many years to improve plant throughput thus improving plant efficiency. It has conventionally been thought that this type of fortification can also lead to improved cheese yield.
Acidification of milk prior to cheesemaking has been well documented. For example, Reddy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,229) discusses acidification of milk after pasteurization in conjunction with elevated pasteurization temperatures of 185° F. for 16 seconds as having a significant effect on increasing whey protein retention. Acidification of cheese milk was between pH 5.7 and 6.4.
The Brown el al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,148) also discusses acidification as a method to avoid an acid coagulum that is weak and prone to shattering.
The Ernstrom et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,234) discusses the use of acidification as a method to facilitate calcium removal during ultra-filtration and dia-filtration steps when milk is acidified to a pH range of 5.6–6.2. Milk is concentrated until the ultra-filtered retentate comprises 15–30% of the original weight then acidified by an acid or acid producing material to a pH of about 4.9–5.6. Following fermentation a coagulant is added for curd development.
The Foster et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,767) discusses adjusting downwardly the pH of whole milk indicating an improvement in the curd and clarity of the whey as the acidity of the milk was increased. Milk is acidified using a food grade acid to not lower than pH 4.6. The milk is then pasteurized and coagulated at 85–180° F.